Expect the Unexpected
by goddess of dance
Summary: Sequal to 'Life of a Spy'. Read that one first. Kim and the gang have been in Canada for 3 months. What happens when the 2 best spies are kidnapped, Kim calls in back-up, but they can't go anywhere if there's a crash... what happens? Rated T for violence and plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm baaaack! I know you guys are going to LOVE this story... its going to be pretty awesome and I have a few ideas about what's going to happen. so writer's block is NOT an excuse for me not updating. This is not my longest chapter, but its the prologue, i didn't really know what to write. **

**Enjoy!**

**~ttylxox**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the characters of Kickin it, I do own the plot though.**

* * *

Chapter 1

No one's POV-

A tall, slightly muscular man wearing a dark suit, black shoes, and sunglasses walked into a dark room. His footsteps slowed to a tip-toe as he neared the table in the center of the room. Behind that table was a turned around black, leather chair.

The man stopped in front of the table. From behind the chair, a female voice no louder than a whisper spoke, "Sit down."

The mysterious man obeyed. A moment later, the chair spun around to reveal a women with golden hair, brown eyes and a beautiful face.

"Where is she?" The woman asked. You could hear the sharp edge in her voice as she spoke.

The man was silent, he did not make eye contact. Instead, his eyes wandered around the room, as if he was memorizing every single little detail of the mysterious setting.

"Where is she!" The woman was clearly getting impatient with the man who sat before her. She waited for his response for a few seconds. Finally, the man spoke.

"Her and her friends along with 2 highly trained spies escaped and headed out of the country. Because of that, we have no signal of them. They are some where close by though, the monitor is telling us that."

"You let her get away!" The woman asked. She was furious with the answer given to her by her own henchmen. So furious in fact, that her fist went down on the table with such force that it caused the lamp on the edge of the table to topple over and fall to the floor. The lightbulb shattered and glass was sent flying in all directions.

"I can't believe you. I've done my part of the plan, and now it was time for you to do yours and you failed!" She was getting angrier by the minute.

The man sat there as if her voice was nothing more than a small whisper. He had no facial expression and gave absolutely nothing away.

"This is unbelievable! I can't believe that you, of all people, would allow her to just, slip away like that. You are my most trusted, how can you have failed me?"

"I offer my apologies…" the dark man started but was interrupted my the furious woman who sat before him.

"Apologies do NOT give me what I want!" She exclaimed nearly screaming at the top of her lungs.

"And what is it that you DO want?" The man asked.

"You dare challenge me?" She tried.

"It was not a challenge. But a simple question. What do you really want?" The man asked. You could tell that he was getting quite annoyed with this woman and slightly impatient.

"I want her gone!" Was the woman's reply. "And only my best men are capable of doing that!"

"We are clearly dealing with more highly trained agents than we first thought." The man agreed. "What if I went in?" he asked.

"And why would you do th…" The woman stopped in mid-sentence. She caught on to what the man was going for. At the thought she smiled the most evil, devious smiled ever seen on the face of a human.

"If I went then…" The large man started, but the woman finished his plan for him.

"…then you would be the distraction. Kidnap the highly trained agents and have the friends executed and then the girl will be all mine." The woman said.

"What if, I just kidnapped the girl, the agents would be crushed and her friends would be vulnerable?" The man tried at.

"No, no, that won't do. Kidnapping the agents will not only make her friends vulnerable but her as well. She will come searching for her precious family and we take her to them. Then, they watch the adorable little bundle of joy, inhale her last breath. That will make everyone vulnerable and then I get what I want." The woman said.

She pulled paper out of her desk and started setting the plan up. She stood to give the man a slip of paper.

"You leave for Canada tomorrow night, pack tonight and as soon as you win the trust of everyone, the plan will be in place." The woman said to the man. She crossed her arms over her chest, as if waiting for the man to disagree with her.

The man smiled the same devious smile as he stood up.

"I will get you what you want as long as I get what I want." The man replied as he slowly started his way to the door.

"And what is it that you want?" The woman asked.

"I want a fight." He replied with a devious smile on his face.

"If it is a fight you want," The woman replied as she sat back down in her chair, "… than a fight you shall get."

The man looked over his shoulder and saw that the woman had already disappeared into the small room off to the side.

He walked to the door and could not wait to feel the warm blood on his skin when he won this fight. The fight that he's been losing for 15 years, and the fight that will end his career as a loser.

* * *

**I have to admit, not my best work. I bet you don't know who the man or the woman are. If you have an idea please tell me in the review...**

**now, click the REVIEW! box, please, if it weren't for your reviews, i wouldn't have finished my first story yet... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Until next chapter. **

**~ttylxox **


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized something, these chapter just keep getting shorter. But hey, I wrote it and 6:30 this morning. I got 4 hours of sleep, and I couldn't think of anything else to do this early, so, hear I am. I apologize for the rushed detail and chapter. **

**Ok, that's all for now. Enjoy this crappy chapter!**

**~ttylxox**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Kickin' It... but I should. XD! No, I don't.**

* * *

_Previously_

"_I will get you what you want as long as I get what I want." The man replied as he slowly started his way to the door. _

"_And what is it that you want?" The woman asked. _

"_I want a fight." He replied with a devious smile on his face. _

"_If it is a fight you want," The woman replied as she sat back down in her chair, "… than a fight you shall get."_

_The man looked over his shoulder and saw that the woman had already disappeared into the small room off to the side. _

_He walked to the door and could not wait to feel the warm blood on his skin when he won this fight. The fight that he's been losing for 15 years, and the fight that will end his career as a loser. _

Chapter 2

Kim's POV

3 months ago, I was in Seaford, 3 months ago, I didn't want to come here. But now, I wish I didn't have to leave.

Toronto, Canada is probably the best place to be. Then again, it wouldn't be as much fun if my friends weren't here.

When we first came, the guys weren't supposed to go, but, my aunt and my mom each got them tickets and they tricked me. I was mad, but impressed that my friends were capable of doing something like that.

The guys have decided to leave all the spy stuff to me and my family. Which is probably for the best.

The past 3 months have been hectic, I've solved a mystery on who robbed the banks AND caught the guy, proved a murderer guilty and doubled the security system. Which was probably one of my BEST work.

Now, in Canada, I'm very famous, but that worries me. I'm probably more easily spotted now. Anyone could find me.

Just because the goons who tried to kill me are gone forever doesn't mean the organization that wants me isn't gone. I'm expecting to hear something from them soon.

Just when I thought that the phone rang. Weird? Who would call this place? I answered the phone and when I did, I heard a voice a deep male voice say this.

"Be warned now Kim Crawford, you got away the last time, that doesn't mean you'll get away again." Then a click.

He hung up one me. I know I got away last time, but just barely. If it hadn't been for my mom and aunt char, I wouldn't BE here right now.

I figured I should tell them about this phone call. I walked out onto the deck to see and small lake with all my friends swimming.

"Come on in Kim. The water's great!" shouted Eddie.

"Yeah come one, your injuries aren't as bad as before, you should be able to swim!" yelled Jack.

"Actually, weren't you complaining this morning your torso was hurting you?" Milton asked.

I nodded my head slowly, trying to see where he was going with this.

"Well, that means your ribs are healing, you shouldn't swim in case you strain yourself." He said.

"Awwwwwww." All the guys said in unison.

"Come on, it's been 3 months, how much longer until she's all better." Jerry whined.

"Only about 2 or 3 more weeks." Said a female voice from behind the bushes. I froze and watched the bush carefully waiting to see… Aunt Char. Phew! Thought it was… she who shall not be named.

"Uh, Aunt Char, I have to tell you something." I said looking at her with a look that said _In private! It's important!_ She nodded and turned around, let's go take a walk.

We walked through the bushes, and the sight took my breath away. There was a peaceful meadow, full of long grasses that swayed gently in the cool breeze that blew.

Trees surrounded the area but left the middle open and full of insects. Off to my right, there was a small stream with a bridge over it. I noticed the pathway built into the meadow.

"Let's go." Said Aunt Char and she started walking down the path. It was another few seconds before she spoke again.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me ab…" I cut her off by putting a finger to her lips, silencing her. I pointed to my left at a whole bunch of trees and bushes. There was movement beyond them.

I looked at her and she nodded, giving me the signal that we went to check it out. We tip-toed our way to the forest and stopped just in front of the 3 or 4 bushes that moved.

I put my finger to my mouth, signaling for my aunt to stop and be quiet. She nodded. I walked slowly, to get slightly closer to the bush when it moved again.

I turned over my shoulder to look at my Aunt. To communicate, I mouthed to her. "Did you see that?" I mouthed.

She nodded. Good, so I wasn't going insane. I turned back around so my full focus was on the 3 bushes.

I walked closer and closer to the bush, step by step and reached my arm out to part the bush.

As my second hand reached and parted the bush. I froze. Not because of the sight I saw. But because of the people I saw sitting there.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Thats what you get when you combine my thoughts with 4 hours of sleep. Ugh, I'm tierd, and very hungry. I think I'll raid my kitchen, I need food. Ok, well thats all untilnext time. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Until next time, **

**~ttylxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait guys, and to make up for it, I'm going to be uploading chapter 4 today as well. Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Keep reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It!**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_So, what was it you wanted to talk to me ab…" I cut her off by putting a finger to her lips, silencing her. I pointed to my left at a whole bunch of trees and bushes. There was movement beyond them. _

_I looked at her and she nodded, giving me the signal that we went to check it out. We tip-toed our way to the forest and stopped just in front of the 3 or 4 bushes that moved. _

_I put my finger to my mouth, signaling for my aunt to stop and be quiet. She nodded. I walked slowly, to get slightly closer to the bush when it moved again. _

_I turned over my shoulder to look at my Aunt. To communicate, I mouthed to her. "Did you see that?" I mouthed. _

_She nodded. Good, so I wasn't going insane. I turned back around so my full focus was on the 3 bushes. _

_I walked closer and closer to the bush, step by step and reached my arm out to part the bush. _

_As my second hand reached and parted the bush. I froze. Not because of the sight I saw. But because of the people I saw sitting there. _

Chapter 3

"Jack! Jerry! Milton! Eddie!" I screamed.

They jumped and looked up at me. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight that was in front of me.

Each boy had on a hat with a chin-strap, on top of this hat was a miniature bush. Jack and Jerry had a pair of binoculars. Milton had a notepad and pencil while Eddie had a voice recorder.

The guys looked at me with confusion and shock written all over there faces. I looked at my aunt then we started to bust up laughing.

"What are they laughing about?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's a heck of a lot better than them arguing like the past 3 months." Milton exclaimed.

After a few minutes, we calmed down. I looked at the guys and my face went from laughing to dead-serious in less than a second.

"What are you idiots doing?" I half questioned half screamed.

"We were…uh… looking for the ball that Eddie lost." Jerry lied.

"Sure! Blame me!" Eddie yelled.

"You guys weren't playing with a ball." I said. I glanced at the memory in my mind. I memorized it, perfectly. I saw Jerry with a squirt gun, Jack with another squirt gun, Eddie with a pair of goggles on his head and Milton with a book. _Who reads IN the pool?_

I shook the question out of my mind and gave the guys one of my famous death glares. They each smiled shyly.

"Were you, _spying_ on us?" I asked them.

"No…." All the guys said in unison. Me and my Aunt rolled our eyes.

"Stop lying, and go away! I need to talk to my Aunt in _private!_ What part of that don't you understand?"

"Uh, the private part?" Jerry answered.

"Ugh! Just… leave!" I pointed back to the direction of the house. The guys sighed and obeyed me. I smiled and looked back at my Aunt. "Ok, let's get going."

After a few minutes, we were clear on the other side of the meadow and were alone.

"So, what did you wanna talk to me about kiddo?" she asked.

"I got a call from a mysterious man about an hour ago."" I said.

She looked at me with worry filling her eyes. "What did he say?" She questioned.

"Uh, the man said, 'Be warned Kim Crawford, you got away last time, that doesn't mean you'll get away again.' And then he hung up." I told her.

She stopped in her tracks, the worry not escaping from her eyes. I read her expression.

"They found us?" I questioned. She didn't say anything, just grabbed my hand and started running toward the house.

"We have to tell your mother." She told me.

"What about the guys?" I asked.

"What about them?"

"Don't they deserve to know?"

"I suppose, we should probably tell them."

We sprinted back to the lake, the guys were still swimming. They saw us sprinting to the house, we disappeared inside before they could ask any questions.

"Go upstairs and start packing…" My Aunt started

"I never unpacked" I said.

"Ok, then lets go into the office." She said.

My mother practically LIVES in the office. She never has anytime for fun. She said something about the Academy?

Sure enough, when we entered the office, there she was, my mother her faced buried in her laptop.

"Mom…" I started. She cut me off by holding her finger up, signaling for me to be silent.

"Jennifer, this is important!" My Aunt said. I looked at her, my aunt rarely EVER uses my mom's name, much less, her full name.

My mom looked up from her work and looked at our worried faces.

"Ok," she said while shutting her laptop, "what's up?" she asked.

"Kim got a call from a mysterious ma." My aunt started.

I nodded and continued. "He said something about my escaping the first time and how I won't be as lucky this time."

My mothers eyes went to the size of saucers when I told her this.

"Jen, they've found us." My aunt finished.

"Just out of curiosity, what is the name of this organization that's trying to kill me?" I asked.

"We call them the Standard." My mother said.

"Because, in the early 1700s," my aunt began, " A man named Sylvester Standard had the crazy idea to destroy the Academy. He and a group of around 10 people tried to destroy us, but failed numerous times." She continued.

My mother then cut in, " In the late 1700s, Standard died of a horrible illness. So in honor of him, the Organization of Standard was created."

"They were good, but we were better, and we haven't heard of them for decades. Until now." My aunt finished.

"What do they want with me?" I questioned.

"Your Aunt works for them, she wants to take over the Academy, to destroy us. Your father also works for them." My mother put her head down in shame.

"I fell in love with the enemy, and now you're paying the price for it." My mother sat in her chair, crying. I've never seen her this vulnerable before.

My Aunt and I rushed to her side, comforting and hugging her. She kept crying, we kept comforting.

"Ahem."

I heard the cough and looked up, in front of me I saw the guys. They were looking sympathetic. All except for Jerry though. He was confused, usual.

I stood up and motioned for them to follow me out of the room, just to give my mother and Aunt some privacy.

"No, Kim I'm coming with you." My Aunt said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your mother needs some time alone, and you need more protecting than ever."

I snuck a look at the guys, whose faces where full of confusion. They looked at me.

"I'm going to explain it in a second." I explained. They nodded and headed to the kitchen to sit down.

"Really, Aunt Char, I can take care of myself." I said.

"Not when the Standard is out there." She said.

"I'll be fine, it's not like I'm going to leave the house or anything." I said.

"Alright, but BE CAREFUL!" She warned and went back into the office, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**Ok, well, there's chapter 3. I have SO many ideas for this story, I need to work on triming them down to a workable length. If all my ideas were to be combined in one story, there would be at LEAST 1 million chapters. **

**Ok well, please REVIEW! thank you guys!**

**~ttylxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, well here's the next chapter. I'm uploading 2 chapter because I've kept you guys waiting WAY to long. Be warned. In about 2 weeks, I'm starting school so updating time will be alot longer. Ok, here's chapter 4!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It! If i did, this would realy happen! hahaha jkjkjk, I don't own Kickin' It!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_I heard the cough and looked up, in front of me I saw the guys. They were looking sympathetic. All except for Jerry though. He was confused, usual. _

_I stood up and motioned for them to follow me out of the room, just to give my mother and Aunt some privacy. _

"_No, Kim I'm coming with you." My Aunt said. _

"_Why?" I asked. _

"_Your mother needs some time alone, and you need more protecting than ever." _

_I snuck a look at the guys, whose faces where full of confusion. They looked at me. _

"_I'm going to explain it in a second." I explained. They nodded and headed to the kitchen to sit down._

"_Really, Aunt Char, I can take care of myself." I said. _

"_Not when the Standard is out there." She said. _

"_I'll be fine, it's not like I'm going to leave the house or anything." I said._

"_Alright, but BE CAREFUL!" She warned and went back into the office, shutting the door behind her. _

Chapter 4

I entered the kitchen to see 4 pair of eyes on me. I sat down in the single chair next to the door frame.

"What was that all about?" Milton asked.

"Earlier today, I got a phone call from a mysterious man." I started.

"What did the man say?" Eddie asked.

"I was getting to that part." I told him, giving him a glare. He put his hands up in surrender. And I went back to the story.

"The man said," I said giving Eddie a death glare, "That I was lucky to have escaped their first attempt, and that I won't be as lucky this time."

The guys all had blank expressions. I rolled my eyes and massaged my temples.

"They found me." I said.

"Who?" They all asked.

"The Standard!"

"Whose that?"

"The organization that's trying to kill me!" I gave them the brief history lesson on the Standard and looked at their shocked expression.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge fist came through the kitchen window, right across from where I was sitting.

I jumped up and pushed the guys behind me. A man about a 6 in a half feet tall crawled through the window.

He was dressed in all black, with long sleeves and long paints, black cargo boots and a black ski mask over his face.

"Who are you?" I asked him, cautiously looking over his apparel.

"I'm part of the back-up from the Academy that your mother hired." He replied.

I looked at him quizzically.

"My mom never called in for back-up." I recalled. Right now my mom was bawling her eyes out in her office.

"Yes she did." The man reassured. I shook my head.

"No, I'm pretty sure she didn't, let me see your ID card." I said.

He pulled the card out of his pocket and took a step closer to me. I grabbed the pan over the oven head and held it out in front of me. He laughed.

That made me angry and I slammed the pot against the table that was separating us, instantly, it snapped. That shut him right up.

"Take a step back and slide the card over to me." I ordered. The man obeyed and slid the card cleanly across the floor. I stopped it with my foot and picked it up.

"Roger Groff?" I questioned. There isn't a Roger Groff in our Academy.

"ID number 1894783?" I questioned again. Our ID numbers have only 6 number not five.

"Sub-section F?" I asked. We don't have a Sub-section F, they only go up to D.

I tore the card in half.

"You're an imposter!" I screamed. I threw the pot at him, with my perfect aim it hit him in the head and he was knocked out.

"Kim!" My mother came running towards us. She looked at the fake ID card in my hand, the split table and the knocked out man on the floor and looked at me. She smiled.

"Imposter?" My Aunt asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"How'd you know?" Jack asked.

"His card was a fake." I said.

"Again I ask, how'd you know?" Jack questioned again.

"His name was Roger Groff, we don't have a Roger Groff in the Academy. Second, his ID number was 7 letters long. Only last week did we change the number count to 6, there's no way we could've enrolled that many people in a week. Third, Sub-section F doesn't exist, only Sub-section D. And finally, our cards are not able to tear, in case of an emergency our cars are meant to be unbreakable."

The guys eyes were wide with shock, and my Aunt's eyes were full of pride. My mother was standing over the unconscious man.

"Char, come look at this!" She said. My Aunt walked over to the now un-masked man and gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Kim! This man is your father!"

* * *

**I know, it's short and not my best work, but that's because I've been sitting in front of my laptop for the past 3 hours and, well I got tierd and sloppy. Next chapter will be better. I really hate having to have you guys suffer with a cliffie but, hey, I'm tierd. Ok, that's all for now, **

**Remember- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Good Night Everyone!**

**~ttylxox **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here's chapter 5. I have a pretty good idea where I'm going with this. It's on the longer side of my chappies. Oh and if you're a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fan, my bff smartperson99 has a new story out on that, so, check it out.**

**Ok, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It.**

* * *

**(Kim's POV)**

_Previously:_

"_Char, come look at this!" She said. My Aunt walked over to the now un-masked man and gasped._

"_What?" I asked. _

"_Kim! This man is your father!"_

Chapter 5

"My father!" I screamed. I ran over to where my Aunt and mother were crowding the man and looked down at him. He did look a lot like me.

He had the same honey blonde hair, facial features, and head shape. I looked at my mom.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled. "I didn't know, I've never seen him before and he was wearing a mask and… and…"

"Kim!" My mother shouted, interrupting me. "There's no need to apologize, you're father wouldn't just show up here, especially with a fake ID, he was sent to us."

I gasped. "By the Standard?"

My mother nodded.

"Ok yeah, this is all very shocking, but, what are we going to do with him?" Jack asked.

I looked at my mom and my Aunt Char. They looked at me. I could tell we all had the same plan. To lock him in the closet until further notice.

"I'll check him over." I announced.

"I'll find a good closet." My mom said.

"I'll do the research." My aunt yelled. Walking over to the computer and desk in the corner of the room.

"What can we do?" Jerry asked.

"Ugh…" I thought about it. "Aunt Char?" I called to her.

"Hmm?" She asked, to busy researching to look at me.

"Should the guys start packing?" I questioned, looking at them.

"Yeah. I think we'll be heading back to Seaford by the end of the week."

"Alright." I called. I turned back to the guys. "Go pack, we're leaving at the end of the week." I told them.

They nodded and headed up to their rooms to start packing.

I looked down at the man below me, thinking of the best way to move him. I pulled his arms up and hung them over the edge of the broken table. He was kneeling in front of it with his arms draped over the elevated side.

I slid my hands up and down his sides. When I hit the pockets, I found a gun, rope, a wallet, helicopter keys, and gum.

Gum actually can be really handy. In his boots, I found a tape recorder.

_He was probably going to record some type of important conversation._

I looked on the floor at the things. Then, I grabbed the wallet and started looking through his stuff. I know, sneaky, but hey, can you blame me? I mean come on, I bet he was going to try to kidnap me.

I was shocked when I found his driver's license. His name was Robert Hull. He had brown eyes, dirty blonde hair, was 41 years old, and his birthday was October 14. Apparently he was 6`6 and weighed 190 pounds.

"Ok, Kim. Whatchya find?" My mom asked.

"Nuthin really, just a gun, a rope, his wallet helicopter keys and gum." I told her.

"Huh, he was prepared." She said. I nodded.

"But I also found this." I held up the tape recorder, which was not recording.

"Hmmm. Maybe he was going to record some important conversation?" My mom guessed.

"That's what I thought." I told her.

"Well, I doesn't matter any more." Mom said. "Come on let's tie him up with the rope and stick him in the closet." I nodded. We tied him up, good and tight. There was no way he would be able to get out of this.

"Wait!" I shouted.

"What?" My mom questioned.

"Can't we tape his mouth shout? I saw some duct tape in the drawer next to the oven." I told her.

She smiled and nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

"Yeah!" I shouted and ran over to the drawer and pulled the tape out.

While I did this, my mother was laughing. As I ripped the large piece of tape and stuck it over his mouth my mother said. "You are SO my daughter!"

"And I'm proud." I told her. We lugged him into the closet, which was slightly roomy with a lock on the outside and stuffed him in. After we locked it, we headed over to Aunt Char who was researching the Standard.

"How long do you think he'll be unconscious?" I asked. My mother only shrugged.

"I'm not sure, how hard did you hit him on the head with that pan?"

"Not too hard, only hard enough to knock him out for an hour." I stopped and looked at my mom.

"You better hit him on the head again, for good measures." She said. I nodded and ran to the kitchen where the pan was still on the floor. I traveled to the closet, unlocked it and smacked him on the head with the pan a few more times, just for safety. And went back to the kitchen.

"Kim. Come here." My mother said. "Char is going to hack into the Standard's top secret files, you should learn how to do this." After a short 10 minute lesson on how to hack a top secret security file, we were in.

"Here it is." My aunt said and she clicked on a file that said 'Operation, take over the Academy'

"Hmm, ya think they would name it something less, you know, predictive." I said.

Mom and Char just shrugged.

"Ehh, sometimes, simple is easier." Said mom

"Yeah, but not with a name like that." Char argued.

Determined to not get stuck in another one of our arguments I immediately changed the subject.

"Look, the plan." I said. Aunt Char had to hack it to get in, but hey, at least we got in.

"Ok, it says here that your father was supposed to come in and distract you while they kidnapped us." Mom said. Pointing to herself and Char.

"Then, you and the guys were supposed to come looking for us using a note that your father would've left, telling you were we were." Char continued.

"There, they would've killed you and me and Kathy would've become the principal." Mom finished.

"What about Aunt Char, or the guys? They aren't helpless ya know." I said.

"I know that, but they don't." Mom said. "And here, it says they had… special plans… for Char." Mom said.

"So, let's go to this place and take the Standard down." I said.

"No! That's to dangerous, we could die." Mom said.

"Come on, you even said it yourself, they're good, but we're better, and the guys will help this time." I argued.

"Help with what?" Jack asked. With the guys right behind him.

"If we fought the Standard, you guys would help us, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"Absolutely!" Milton exclaimed.

"Sure." Eddie sounded a little less confident.

"Totally!" Jerry said.

"See, I told you!" I said to my mom.

"I hate to admit it," Aunt Char said.

"But, we have a really good chance at winning. 5 karate students and 3 well-trained spies? How can we NOT loose?" Aunt Char asked.

I smiled, Aunt Char included me twice. One in the karate student and 1 in the well-trained spy. We looked at my mom with pleading eyes.

"Oh, alright." My mom said.

"Whooo!" Jerry's famous call was the loudest of the cheers.

"But first, were gunna have to get some answers." My mom said.

"From who?" I asked.

My Aunt Char pointed behind us and said. "From them."

**(a/n: in my authors note below, please read the cap locks, thank you... oh, and this chapter is now over...)**

* * *

**Ooo, cliffie. I really hate to do that to you guys, but hey, 4 reviews? You kinda deserve it. JKJKJK! you guys are the best over 1,000 people read this! It really warms my heart. **

**Enough with the lovey stuff... IF ANYONE HAS AN IDEA THAT THEY WOULD LIKE ME TO INCLUDE IN THIS STORY, PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW. I'LL GIVE U CREDIT. Ok, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**remember- if you are a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fan, check out smartperson99's stories. I've never read them, I'm not a huge fan of that type of stuff. **

**Alrite...**

**Until Next Time**

**~ttylxox **

**(note: that belongs to Bella Thorne, but, I thought of it first...hahahahaha, no seriously, i've said that since 2010...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait guys, I was sick. :(, but i'm almost all better now. :D! ok, go to my profile page and check out the challenge I asked for you to do! I'm not going to tell you. but if I get 10 reviews on these chapters, I'll THINK about putting the challenge up here, to. Alright enough gabbing.**

**On with the story! **

**I'd like to thank crystalsoda1 for all the reviews! YOU ROCK crystalsoda1! **

**REVIEW everyone REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own Kickin' It!**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Help with what?" Jack asked. With the guys right behind him. _

"_If we fought the Standard, you guys would help us, right?" I asked him._

"_Yeah." Jack said. _

"_Absolutely!" Milton exclaimed._

"_Sure." Eddie sounded a little less confident._

"_Totally!" Jerry said. _

"_See, I told you!" I said to my mom._

"_I hate to admit it," Aunt Char said._

"_But, we have a really good chance at winning. 5 karate students and 3 well-trained spies? How can we NOT loose?" Aunt Char asked. _

_I smiled, Aunt Char included me twice. One in the karate student and 1 in the well-trained spy. We looked at my mom with pleading eyes._

"_Oh, alright." My mom said. _

"_Whooo!" Jerry's famous call was the loudest of the cheers._

"_But first, were gunna have to get some answers." My mom said._

"_From who?" I asked. _

_My Aunt Char pointed behind us and said. "From them_."

Chapter 6

I spun around, coming face-to-face with a man, or woman, but most likely man, wearing a mask, and an all black outfit. He looked like a friend of my dad's. Or, a co-worker.

I didn't have time to think about the jobs before I felt a kick to the gut. Even though I'm almost back to the way I was, that REALLY hurt.

I was able to throw a few punches at the man before I moved on to the next guy that was attempting to kill me. I kicked him in the gut and threw an upper-cut to his jaw. Leaving him unconscious.

Looking around, I saw that both Eddie and Jerry were fighting a guy twice the size of them, but they managed to trip him.

Jack was busy with 2 guys who were 3 or 4 times the size of him. I attempted to run over to help him when I heard a scream of pain. I whipped around to see my mother on the ground clutching her torso and 5 guys surrounding her.

Without thinking, I ran over and started throwing random kicks and punches, not knowing where they landed, until finally all the men were down on the floor, rolling around in pain. I helped my mom up.

"Uh, guys!" My aunt Char shouted from the other side of the room, 2 arms were wrapped around her torso and she was lifted off the ground, kicking for her life. Then I saw Jack in the same position, but he had 3 guys trying to break his legs.

"Mom, go help Char, I'll cover Jack." I told my mother. Nodding in agreement, my mother took off to help my aunt. I ran over to Jack and did a perfect side-kick to the back of the guy holding Jack.

The man dropped Jack and he immediately started fighting with the 3 other guys, who began running away like the cowards they are. I smiled and high-fived Jack, congratulating him on scaring away 3 men. When I heard a scream of pain. 2 screams actually.

"KIM!" My mother's ear-piercing scream echoed throughout the house. I turned to see my mother and aunt being carried away by 5 men.

"NO!" I screamed and, without thinking, ran into one of the men carrying my mom. The man caught me and threw me across the room, I hit the wall with a sickening 'thud' and was almost knocked unconscious. But, I jumped right back up again. Ignoring the unbearable pain flowing through-out my body.

I was a little unsteady, but once I found my balance I ran after the men.

"No! Kim, wait!" Jack's scream was just barely heard over the sound of the helicopter.

As the helicopter started to make its way off the ground, I jumped and grabbed onto the landing skits. Dangling for my life, I started to swing my left leg onto the skit. The pilot must of saw me, because they lowered slightly, just in time for me to let go before I hit the tree, then I grabbed onto one of the sturdy branches.

I swung both of my legs onto the tree and stood up onto the branch, grabbing my head with one hand and the trunk of the tree with another, to see the helicopter flying away.

"No!" I shouted. "No!" I said, quieter. "No, no, no, no!" I cried to myself. "I was to late, their gone. Because of me!" I cried. No, I sobbed.

After 5 minutes, I thought that I should probably get out of this tree. Dangling off the branch was a vine, it looked pretty strong. Strong enough for me to lower myself down, gently.

I tied the branch to the trunk and swung the vine over the branch. It was long enough that once I met the last of the vine, I only needed to jump about a foot to the ground.

Tying another part of the vine around my waist, I grabbed the vine and slid down, using the trunk to jump off every now and then. I reached to last of the vine and jumped. Untying the vine from my waist I looked around.

I could see the house, it only seemed to be about a mile away.

"Good, so I don't have to walk far." I said to no one impreticular. "I just hope that the guys are ok." I thought.

I started walking, examining the forest around me. Making sure to keep quiet, I headed on, listening to the birds and insects flying around.

After 10 minutes, I think, I reached the clearing. I could now see the house, only a few minutes away.

"Yes, I'm almost there." I thought. As excited as I was, I started running, ignoring the pain in my legs, back and head.

"Kim!" A distant yell was heard. I squinted to see 4 figures standing on the deck of the house.

"Kim!" The voice said again.

I waved, and ran faster, reaching the house in record time. I sat on the patio chair, out of breath.

"They…got…away." I said between breaths.

"What happened exactly?" Asked Jerry.

"Well," I started. "After the helicopter started to rise, I grabbed onto the landing skits, apparently the pilot saw me, and lowered the helicopter, I was about to crash into a tree, but I let got and grabbed onto a stranded branch. The helicopter got away, and I lowered myself out of the tree and started walking toward the house and BAM!, here I am." I said.

"Do you know where they're going?" Milton asked. "Then, we could go find you're family."

"That's what they want us to do Milton." I said, remembering their plan to torture me and my family.

They guys looked at me, confused.

"While you guys were packing, my mom, aunt and I hacked into the Standard's plans to destroy me. They sent my dad in to kidnap my mom and aunt, then we would go looking for them and they would kill me. My Aunt Kathy would then become the principal of the Academy and drive it right into the ground." I said.

"So, we're not going to safe your family?" Eddie asked.

"Oh no, we are, we just need to call in some, back up?" I said with a mischievous smile on my face. I knew exactly who to call in, a few friends of mine who went by the names of Laura, Leesha and Kat.

* * *

**Yeah, I decided to throw Kim's BSFs into the story. They can help. Ok, remember, check out my profile page by clicking on my screen name.**

**REVIEW! I'm not going to upload until I have at least 10 reviews. This story isn't doing as good as my first one, tell your friends! PLEASE! Thank you!**

**Oh and if you're a fan of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Grimm, check out my bff's fanfiction stories, the name is smartperson99, you can find her in my favorite authors. **

**Yay! Ok, I'm done, remember: REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVIEW! I'm not asking you, I'm telling you... jkjkjkjkjkjk! I'm not mean, unless i wanna b. but please, review!**

**Until Next Chapter! (she said with a super heroic voice)**

**~ttylxox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sry 4 the wait guys, my dad thought it was a good idea to punish me becuz i didnt want to get alrdy unhealthy people sick. REVIEW if you think this is unfair. :\**

**Ok, ell here's the story, its longer than usual... **

**Review! Thnxs**

**DISLAIMER- I do NOT own kickin' it.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_So, we're not going to safe your family?" Eddie asked._

"_Oh no, we are, we just need to call in some, back up?" I said with a mischievous smile on my face. I knew exactly who to call in, a few friends of mine who went by the names of Laura, Leesha and Kat. _

Chapter 7

"What do you mean by 'back-up'?" asked Milton, putting quotation marks around back-up.

"I mean, help from a few 'friends' of mine." I reply, putting quotation marks around friends.

"Who?" Jerry asked.

"Friends from the Academy. You'll love 'em." I added.

"How do you know that?" asked Jack.

"Ehh, just a feeling I have." I said.

"Okay, then let's go call your 'back-up'." Said Milton, once again putting quotation marks around back-up.

"Milton! Stop with the quotation marks. Our back-up is 3 well-trained spies I go to the Academy with, I don't know why you're so doubtful." I say. If Milton doesn't trust a spy, then, who DOES he trust?

"Okay, well, we can't contact them from here." I said. Thinking of a plan to get back to Seaford.

"Why not?" asked Jack. "I mean, wouldn't it be more safer if we just stayed here?"

"First of all," I started ", it's wouldn't it be safer." I had to correct him on his grammar "And second, if there are more of them," I said, referring to the men who took my aunt and mom ", they could track us down from the call. We don't need anyone else getting hurt." I said.

"Alright, then how do you suppose we get out of here?" challenged Jack.

I smiled as I felt the keys to my dad's helicopter in my pocket. I reached for them.

"With these." I said jingling the keys in front of Jack's face.

"Grab your stuff." I ordered the guys. "We're leaving tonight." I promised.

"Yes sir!" They all shouted. I shot daggers at them. They think I'm a boy?

"We mean, yes ma'am!" Eddie corrected. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright, then move, move, move!" I shouted at them. They headed up to their rooms to finish packing and heaved their luggage down the stairs and set it in the entry way.

"Kim?" Jerry asked when we were all sitting around the coffee table, eating.

"What, Jerry?" I asked after I took a gulp of my milk to wash down my peanut butter and jelly sandwich I was eating.

"Whose gunna fly the helicopter?" He asked.

"Yeah?" asked Eddie.

I smiled mischievously at them, apparently they read my thoughts. Because their faces went from a look of pure confusion, to a mix of worry and fright.

"You?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah." I responded, feeling pretty confident in myself.

"Since when did you learn how to fly a helicopter?" Milton asked.

"Since I was 10, it's a part of our training." I said.

"On a scale from 1 to 10, 10 being the best helicopter pilot ever, how good of a driver are you?" Asked Eddie.

"I don't know, probably a 8 or 9." I responded, taking some time into my response.

That seemed to relax the guys a little.

"Ok well its about a 12 hour fly from here to Seaford, so I'm gunna go get some rest." I said. "I don't wanna be yawning while I'm flying a helicopter." I said.

"What time did you say we'll leave?" Jack asked.

"I thought around 7 am tomorrow morning. I thought about tonight, but, I'm a little to tierd." I said. And with that, I headed to my room at the top of the stairs.

I sighed and plopped down on the bed. It was a really long day. I looked at the clock, it read 7:30. I groaned and sat up. I hopped into the shower and changed into my pajamas.

I brushed my teeth and my hair before I was ready to lay down.

My head had hit the pillow and sleep almost took me to dream land when I heard a crash and 4 boys scream.

_What's going on down there?_ I thought. When I remembered dad was still in the closet!

I shot up out of bed and ran down the steps only to see Jerry, Jack, Milton and Eddie surrounding a broken lamp.

"What's going on down here!?" I shouted from the bottom of the steps.

"Nothin'" The 4 nervous looking boys said in unison.

"Eddie," I started, Eddie was the WORST liar, I can get him to spill. "What happened?" I asked.

"Mm, uh, well…you see… Jack and Jerry were throwing ball in the house and then Milton and I joined them. When Jack threw the ball to me, I missed it and it broke the lamp." He said. His head fell to the ground in defeat.

"Dude!" Jack shouted. "Why not just tell her the password to your phone while your at it!" He said.

I smiled. And looked at Milton and Eddie. "Clean it up!" I said.

"Why do we have to? Jack and Jerry started it!" Milton whined. I rolled my eyes. "I need Jack and Jerry to do something with me." I said. Looking at how their facial expressions went from disappointed to excited in an instant.

"Jack, grab a pan from the kitchen." I ordered. He came back a minute later with a frying pan in his hand.

"What are we doing?" Jerry asked.

"My dad's still locked in one of these closets, I wanna throw him in the forest." I said.

"Why?" Jack asked. I glared at him.

"I mean, he is your father Kim." He explained.

"I know, but he works for the same organization that's trying to destroy me, so I need to destroy him." I said.

I walked over to the closet and unlocked it. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding in when I saw that he was still unconscious. I smacked again with the pan, making sure I hit him right where the bump was.

"Okay, let's lift him and we can take him outside." I instructed. Jerry and Jack grabbed his feet. I wrapped my arms around his chest.

"On the count of 3, lift." I told them. "1…2…3!" We lifted him up and walked out onto the balcony, with the help of Eddie. Slowly and carefully, we walked down the steps and traveled across the clearing. When we reached the forest, we walked for another minute or so and layed him down under a tree.

"Alright, come on. It's getting dark, and trust me, you do NOT wanna be here when it's dark." I said.

The 2 boys shrugged and nodded as we headed out of the forest. We ran to the house and up to the deck. I followed Jerry and Jack inside and closed and locked the doors.

"Ok, well, now I'm gunna head up to bed." I said with a yawn.

The guys nodded in agreement and headed up the steps behind me. I entered my room and closed the door gently behind me.

I sat at the dresser and brushed my hair, again. When I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I shouted. Gently, I set the hairbrush down and walked to the door. When I opened it, I saw Jack standing there.

"Oh, hey Jack." I said.

"Hey. Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Uh, sure, come on in." I welcomed. He sat on my bed and I sat on my dresser chair.

"So… what did you wanna talk to me about?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm not sure about this whole 'rescue' thing." He confessed.

"And why not?" I questioned.

"We don't know what we're dealing with." He said.

"I know what we're dealing with. And so does my back-up." I promised.

"Yeah, but, how can we fight them if we don't know what we're dealing with. Kim, to be honest. I'm a little nervous about this." He said.

I looked at him with shock.

"What's wrong Jack?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He questioned me. Confused.

"You haven't been yourself lately." I told him

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"What happened to the old Jack?" I asked. "What happened to the Jack that could always make me laugh? The one who would protect me when some guy was flirting with me? The Jack that was to confident? Where did he go?" I asked him.

"To be honest, Kim. I don't know." He said. I looked at him with pure shock in my expression. I got up and sat next to him on the bed. If he couldn't find himself, then maybe I can help.

He looked at me. I looked at him. Whenever I gaze into the chocolate brown eyes, I melt. I smiled weakly at him, and slowly start to close the gap between our lips. We kiss.

I felt a slight spark. I've kissed him so many times, yet that spark feeling never goes away.

We kiss for 2 minutes. When air was a necessity, we broke apart. Not wanting to, but forced to. Breathing heavily, Jack spoke.

"I think you found the old Jack." I laughed. Yup. Old Jack is back. (no pun intended). I yawn again and he smiles.

"I think it's time Kimmy bear goes to bed." Jack teases. I punch him in the arm.

"Ow!" He exclaims, holding his arm.

"Don't call me Kimmy bear!" I say to him.

"You huwt my feewings." He says like an innocent 3 year old. I laugh.

"Do you want me to kiss you to make you feel better?" I asked him. He nods. I giggle and lean in to kiss him again. That spark is still there.

After the short kiss I laid down, Jack followed. My head hit the pillow and I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**hahaha, good ol' Kim. ok, i added some Kick in there cuz i knew my story ****needed it. Next chapter, Laura, Kat and Leesha will make another apperance. I promis it wont take as long,**

**Warning: I'm still supposed to be grounded but my dad only put the server to stand-by, come on, how stupid does he think I am. so yeah, now i have internet and he thinks i dont. :P. **

**ok, remember check out smartperson99 if you like Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Grimm...**

**Until Next Time**

**~ttylxox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Time to continue this story. It's not as popular as my last one, sadly and I think it's because i didn't have much KICK in it, so that last chapter and part of this one is KICK.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 8, it's longer than chapter 7 ok. so enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER- i sadly do NOT own Kickin' It.**

**Ok, now, ENJOY!**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_I think you found the old Jack." I laughed. Yup. Old Jack is back. (no pun intended). I yawn again and he smiles. _

"_I think it's time Kimmy bear goes to bed." Jack teases. I punch him in the arm._

"_Ow!" He exclaims, holding his arm. _

"_Don't call me Kimmy bear!" I say to him. _

"_You huwt my feewings." He says like an innocent 3 year old. I laugh. _

"_Do you want me to kiss you to make you feel better?" I asked him. He nods. I giggle and lean in to kiss him again. That spark is still there. _

_After the short kiss I laid down, Jack followed. My head hit the pillow and I quickly fell asleep. _

Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning, feeling slightly warmer on my left side than my right. Turning my head to the left, I smiled. Jack was still sleeping, his facial features were soft and relaxed, I smiled. Trying to quietly slip out of his grip I tried to hold in my laughter as he snuggled with the pillow I was previously laying on.

Looking over at the bed side table I looked at the alarm clock.

_6:55_

What! I promised the guys that we would leave at 7!

Hitting Jack on the back with a pillow several times, I shouted, "Wake up Jack! We're supposed to be leaving in 5 minutes!" He shot up, not seeing this, I hit him in the face with the pillow, sending him back down again.

"Oops, sorry Jack." I said, trying to hide the smile that was finding its way to my face.

"That's ok. Get in the shower, I'll wake up the others." He said. I nodded and grabbed my already picked-out clothes.

While Jack attempted to wake up the guys I jumped in the shower.

35 minutes later, I exited the bathroom. My hair dried and brushed, teeth brushed and my clothes on. I shoved my pjs into my carry-on and went downstairs.

Entering the kitchen to make my breakfast I noticed no one was up. _Hmm, probably still in their rooms_.

Finishing my breakfast of toast and orange juice I washed my dishes and headed back into the living room. Still, no one was there.

_That's weird. I told Jack 45 minutes ago to wake them up._

I headed upstairs to my room, rolling my eyes when I saw Jack _sleeping_ in bed.

"JACK!" I screamed. He shot up. "Wha…"

"You were supposed to wake up the guys!" I shouted at him again.

"I tried, they wouldn't budge." He argued.

"Poking them on the cheek and saying their name once isn't waking someone up." I said.

Jack looked innocent. I rolled my eyes.

"Get dressed, I wanna leave by 8." I told him. He looked at the clock and nodded.

I headed out to the middle of the hall, where everyone could hear me and screamed the most high-pitched ear-piercing scream ever known to man-kind.

4 doors swung open to reveal 4 sleepy boys with wide-eyes. I smiled, always works.

"Ok!" I shouted, to keep them awake. They all looked at me.

"Get dressed, we're leaving at 8!" I ordered them.

They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Kim, that's in 20 minutes!" Milton argued.

"No arguing. There's enough time, I'll make you all waffles." I said. They nodded and quickly headed back into their rooms to get dressed.

Quickly, I walked down the steps and entered the kitchen. Grabbing a bunch of toaster waffles, I shoved them in the toaster.

15 minutes later, all the dishes were cleaned and put away, and everybody was rushing around, making sure they didn't leave anything behind.

"Ok, everyone grab their stuff, and follow me." I told them.

Opening the front door, I saw the helicopter in the yard. I unlocked it with the keys and opened it up, everyone put everything they had into the large seating area at the back of the helicopter.

Locking the house's front door, I walked across the lawn and opened the door to the helicopter. As I put the key in the ignition I put the radio's headphone's on.

The helicopter rose slowly, into the air. I grabbed the overhead speaker and spoke into it.

"Milton, could you please come to the front." I asked.

About a minute later, Milton entered. "You rang?" He asked.

"Yeah, do you wanna be my co-pilot, you seem to know a lot about this stuff." I said.

"Would I ever!" He screamed.

"Thanks, can you grab a map, I have absolutely NO idea where we're going." I confessed.

All the way to the Academy, all me and Milton pretty much did was argue.

"You were supposed to turn at the Exit sign!" Milton shouted.

"Milton, we're in the air, there are NO signs!" I argued.

We went back and forth like this for about the entire ride.

"This looks familiar." I recalled.

"How does this look familiar, it looks like it did an hour ago!" Milton yelled.

"No, I feel as if I know these parts though. I think this is where I was trained." I said.

"Good, then the Academy can't be far away." He sighed in relief.

I nodded.

I started taking us down when the Academy came into view.

"Yes! FINALLY!" Milton said.

"I'll be fine, go back and tell the others." I commanded. He nodded and exited.

Finally, peace and quiet.

Speaking into the overhead, I said. "Be prepared for a bumpy landing."

I have to confess, I'm not the BEST helicopter lander ever. Ok, bringing us to a slow stop I slowly brought us down onto the roof of the Academy without so much as a rock.

Huh, guess it wasn't all that bumpy.

I turned off the ignition and went back to the seats.

"Alright, we're here. I need you guys to stay put while I get my back-up." I ordered. They nodded.

"Good, because there would've been NO WAY you were gunna get ME in that place." Jerry said.

I stepped out onto the roof and closed the door. Walking to the exit I started to get a little nervous. I'm NOT supposed to be here.

Stepping into the elevator, I pressed the floor level 3. And waited for the ding as the elevator doors opened.

Looking straight ahead of me, I saw my room. 3H. I took a deep breath but instantly felt at home when I heard.

"Leesha! Get off of me!" Oh yeah. That was definatly Kat. I smiled as I turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

"KIM!" I heard 3 teenage girls scream. They ran to hug me.

"Hey guys."

"What are you doing here?" Asked Laura.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be in Canada?" Asked Kat.

"I am but, the Standard came and kidnapped my mother and aunt." I said. "We need your help."

Looking at their expressions, I KNEW they would help. My family was their family.

"Ok. I'm in." Laura said.

"Me too." Leesha agreed, high-fiving Laura.

"Wait whose 'We'?" Kat asked.

"My 4 guy friends." I explained. "They came to Canada with me." I told them.

They nodded.

"Ok, I'm in." Kat finally agreed.

"Yeah! Ok, grab all your spy stuff, we're leaving now." I said.

The 3 girls ran around the room, frantically carrying everything they could carry in their bags. A few minutes later, they were ready.

"Ok, let's go." I gave the signal. We ran to the elevator and patiently waited for it to reach the roof.

We ran, or speed-walked, across the roof and finally made it to the helicopter. I quickly introduced the girls and we were on our way. Milton made his way to the co-pilot seat.

"Woah, sorry Milton, Laura has better helicopter experience." I told him. He shrugged and went to take his seat next to Eddie.

"Alright." I said after settling an argument between Laura and Leesha.

"Everybody ready?" I asked.

A chorus of 'Yup's and Jerry's infamous 'Whoo!' was heard from behind me. I looked at Laura who nodded.

"Alright, now, off we go!" I said.

Not even 5 minutes into the air, Laura said. "Where are we going?"

I froze. Dang it! I knew there was something I forgot!

"Ugh!" I irritatedly screamed.

"That's ok." Laura said. "You said they were capture by the Standard."

"Yeah." I said.

"So, just go to their hideout." She said.

"It's not that easy, I'm sure it's very top-secret." I tried.

"I bet Kat could get us there." Laura said.

"True. KAT!" I called.

"Yes?" Kat's soft voice was just barely heard over the engines.

"Find out where the Standard's hideout is." I said.

"Okie dokie." She said. "It shouldn't be that hard, there isn't anything I can't find out." She bragged.

"Just hurry up and find it!" Laura barked.

"Ok, ok. I'll have it in 10 minutes." She said.

"Uh, can you get it sooner?" I asked, fear and worry escaped in my voice.

"Why?" Laura and Kat said.

I just pointed. Everything was about to go terribly wrong.

* * *

**Ooo, ok, there is an epic cliffie, what do you think is gunna happen? REVIEW!**

**I don't think anyone reads these Author's Notes, so, I'm not sure what the purpose is of them but, hey, I don't have to talk in Kim's POV here, so yeah...**

**Um. Frankly after chapter 9 I have NO idea where this story is going. I don't wanna leave you guys hangin' so if you have any ideas, I'd be happy to hear them and I'd be happy to give you guys credit if I really like your idea.**

**Ok, until next time**

**~ttylxox**


	9. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

**This is an important message form Goddess of Dance...**

**Ok guys, well school is starting tomorrow, so I don't think I'll get any new chapters up until next week... I know u guys seem to really like the story.**

**I'm sorry i'm doing this... but it is NOT DISCONTINUED. i'm only taking a break until nxt week to adjust to skool. ok thank you guys for understanding. **

**This is also a good time to thank my reviewers and respond to some of them...**

**crystalsoda1- I'd just like to thank you for all the wonderful reviews you are posting. It really means alot that I have a huge fan... ;).**

**TheAmazingDezmo****- Thank you for the suggestion, i am DEFINATLY taking it...and thank you for putting it in such a nice way, it means alot. The next few chapters will have some drama in it... :P**

**Guest****- I'm glad you like it, please continue reading... thank you so much for the review, it really helps boosting my confidence, :)**

**Ok, well that's all for the reviews. Now let's go on to some advertizing...**

**If you or a friend are a fan of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Grimm or Total Drama, please check out my friend's account. her pen name is**

**smartperson99**

**it would mean alot to her and to me ;), also, if you found her bcuz of me and r going to review, make sure to put a smiley face at the end of your review, any type of smiley will do.. if you do it will let me know that you read stuff like this, ;)**

**Alright, done with advertizing, oh and does anyone have a good idea on HOW TO KEEP A PASSWORD? I'm always loosing the ones i write down. :|, not fun when you're resetting your fanfiction password everytime you try to log in, I know, sad but hey I'm not a very organized person. **

**Ok so let's recap...**

**- Thank you reviewers, you mean alot to me!**

**- Advertizing, smartperson99 if you like Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Grimm or Total Drama, check her out please, she's an AWESOME writer**

**- How to keep a password, review your suggestions on how to do this! Thanks...**

**Remember: No updates until next week, NOT ON HIATUS, I promise that i will have a chapter up for you guys, **

**Uh... o and yeah REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW on my previous chapters or the Password thing...**

**Thank you for all your support, sorry if you though this was a chapter... :(**

**Ok, that's all...**

**Until Next Time ya'll**

**~ttylxox**


	10. Chapter 10

**In case you guys were wondering were I was, check out my last update titled 'IMPOTANT: Author's Note' it'll tell you everything.**

**If you did read it, Thank you! And I don't wanna give anything away for the people who HAVEN'T read the Author's note so, you'll have to wait to see how it went. **

**Read the Author's not and you'll understand. **

**We'll here's chapter 9. **

**I got the last few parts from the Incredibles, just some of the ideas came from thm like the... wait, read and you'll see**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER- i do NOT own Kickin' It, sadly, but you guys know that. ok so...**

**On with the Story!**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Find out where the Standard's hideout is." I said. _

"_Okie dokie." She said. "It shouldn't be that hard, there isn't anything I can't find out." She bragged. _

"_Just hurry up and find it!" Laura barked._

"_Ok, ok. I'll have it in 10 minutes." She said._

"_Uh, can you get it sooner?" I asked, fear and worry escaped in my voice._

"_Why?" Laura and Kat said._

_I just pointed. Everything was about to go terribly wrong._

Chapter 9

The girls followed my finger. Once they saw the problem, 3 gasps were heard.

Right outside our windshield were 3 helicopters, all of them with the acronym TS.

"They must all be apart of the same organization." I recalled.

Kat nodded. "Yes, but which organization?"

After thinking for a second, my eyes went huge. "The Standard." I said.

Again, 3 gasps were heard.

"It can't be." Laura reasoned.

"But it is!" I argued.

"Well, what do we do?" Leesha asked, her voice had a whole bunch of worry in it.

"Kat, map us a way out of here." I started.

Kat nodded. "Right." And headed back with the guys.

"Leesha, tell the guys to buckle up and explain the situation." I ordered.

"Agreed." Leesha left to do her thing.

I looked at Laura and nodded. She smiled.

"Training number 3?" She questioned.

I nodded, determination in my eyes. "Number 3." I agreed.

Sitting down in my seat I put the headphones on my head. "Kat, you ready with that map yet?" I spoke into the mic.

"Yes, here it is." She said handing me the map.

"Excellent." I scanned the map, it looked promising.

"Leesha? How are you doing?" I spoke again.

I heard a faint "Fine!" from the cabin.

"Ok, whose ready to put that plan into action?" I asked, pointing to the map that Laura was holding.

"Um, Kim, I'd love to, but we have other problems." Laura said. She pointed to the monitor. The device that is in every helicopter, it picks up any sort of missile type things from a 10 mile radius.

Uh oh, we did have a problem. Missiles. 5 of them. Heading straight for us. The other remaining helicopters were no longer there.

"It must be their missiles." I said.

Laura nodded.

"We NEED to get everyone in here." Kat said.

"No, WE need to get in there." Laura argued.

"No, I have to fly this thing. They need to come in here." I said, agreeing with Kat.

"Fine, but if the engine blows up and we die, I'm blaming you 2." Laura remarks.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Kat who shrugged. Speaking into the microphone, I said, "All personal in the cabins report to the pilot's cockpit IMMEDIATELY! I repeat, all personal in the cabins report to the pilot's cockpit IMMEDIATELY!"

I don't know how I could stress IMMEDIATELY enough without screaming it. Moment later, 5 people ran into the cockpit.

"What going on?" Jack asked.

"Laura, will explain, but right now, sit down in those extra seats over there." I pointed to the 4 extra seats.

"But there are only 4 seats, and there are 6 of us who need to sit." Milton said, smiling at Kat.

"Kat and Leesha can handle, you guys, sit, NOW!" I screamed at them. They quickly obeyed.

"Laura, explain," I said.

In the middle of Laura's extremely detailed explanation I had to interrupted.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt Laura, but the missiles are 5 miles away, we're going full blast!" I said.

"WHAT!" Laura, Leesha and Kat screamed.

"Kim, you can't fly a helicopter at full blast, we'll crash, and NO pilot survives a full on collision!" Kat reasoned.

"Not until today." I said determinedly.

"Hold on!"

I accelerated almost 100% on gas. We were going 110 miles per hour. I couldn't see where we were going.

I heard several screams of terror as we began to loose altitude.

"Kim!" Kat screamed.

"What!" I asked not taking my eyes off of the setting in front of me.

"There's an island there with a landing skit, slow down 10 miles and ask for permission to land!" Kat shouted.

"Kat the missiles are gaining on us, only 3 miles away! I have to go faster! Not slow down!" I yelled. Wait, I just had a brilliant idea.

"Everyone unbuckle, grab a parachute and stand over by the door!" I screamed at them.

"WHAT!" 7 terrified screams answered.

"We're heading over water, we'll jump and avoid the missiles! Just do it!" I screamed.

Everyone was hesitant but obeyed.

About 30 seconds later everyone was up and hanging on for dear life by the door with a parachute on their backs.

"Ok, I'm going to open the door, when I do. Everyone jump!" I ordered.

"What about you?" Jack asked.

"I have to land this helicopter!" I said.

"Kim, this is one of those times where Rule number 5 can be broken!" Leesha screamed at me.

"No, the helicopter will crash into that signal tower and people will get killed, I'm landing this helicopter or I'll die trying!" I said.

"No, you are not going to…" Jack started, but I pushed the button to open the door, which cut him off.

"Sorry guys, but swim back to the island, I'll be on the shore waiting." I screamed.

"Kim, you are NOT staying here and going to…" Jack started. I ran at him and pushed him off, followed by Milton, Eddie, and Jerry.

"Kim, you can't." Leesha tried to reason.

"No, I'm doing this whether you guys like it or not. I will NOT let some innocent human beings die because I chickened out." I said.

The girls sighed. And headed to the edge of the helicopter.

"Stay safe, help the guys." I said.

"You stay safer." They screamed and hugged me. And jumped.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I shouted to everyone.

I walked, no ran back to the control panel and closed the door. As I sat down in my chair, I realized something.

This mission is a life or death situation.

* * *

**There you have it, chapter 9. Anybody else see some MiltonxKat in there, hmmm? *hint hint* DRAMA!**

**Ok so, yeah. I thought it turned out pretty good, not one of my best chapter. Could you see where i took the Incredibles idea? hahaha yeah. **

**Ok im not sure IF it is possible to out ride missiles 10 miles away form you in a helicopter, but hey, i'm tierd, so yeah. and You would know why if you read the Author's Note!**

**I know it's boring, but you'd understand so much more if you read it... just sayin.**

**Alright. So, yeah. ok, review and tell me what you want to happen to Kim, choices**

**a) crash and die :(  
b) crash but live and have severe injuries  
c) bumpy landing with some minor injuries  
d) jump out of the helicopter **

**Ok, review tell me what you want to happen... o and TELL YOUR FREINDS! I need publicity, not that you guy aren't FANTASTIC, which you are, but I need more than 3 or 4 reviews a chapter. **

**Ok, thanks for reading... and a thanks to my regular readers (you know who you are ;)**

**Luv u guys!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Until Next Time**

**~ttylxox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so here's chapter 10. Thank you too all my readers who answered my question at the end of the last chapter. I will be taking your advice and you'll just have to find out what that was... NEXT CHAPTER...**

**Hee hee hee, i know, i'm an evil person... **

**Actually, no, people have said that i am a nice, good person, so, ok...**

**Here's chapter 10, i added kat's pov so that i could put it in the friend's pov for once instead of all kim, ok, yeah**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER- i do not own Kickin' It...**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORYYYYYYYY**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_No, I'm doing this whether you guys like it or not. I will NOT let some innocent human beings dies because I chickened out." I said. _

_The girls sighed. And headed to the edge of the helicopter. _

"_Stay safe, help the guys." I said._

"_You stay safer." They screamed and hugged me. And jumped. _

"_I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I shouted to everyone. _

_I walked, no ran back to the control panel and closed the door. As I sat down in my chair, I realized something. _

_This mission is a life or death situation. _

Chapter 1

I sat at the control panel and shook my head of all the horrible thoughts that suddenly overflowed my brain cells.

Grabbing onto the steering wheel, I pulled back, to slow the helicopter down. Wait! No! I don't want to do that!

As I accelerated, the missiles got closer. I HAVE to go faster. I put even more pressure on the gas, making me go from a speedy 115 to a shocking 125!

Still trying to out-race the missiles that were scary close, I heard a beeping sound. Looking at the speedometer, I gasped.

"No! No! No! Don't be out of gas!" I screamed to no one impreticular. I looked around.

The missiles were gaining on me, and I was no longer flying over water, but only about 15 seconds away from crashing into that signal tower.

"Good-bye everyone! I love you guys. Mom, aunt Char, grandma, grandpa, Leesha, Kat, Laura, Eddie, Milton, Jerry. Jack. Oh, Jack. I love you! I never said it to your face, but I really do! Guys never forget me!"

I said those final words before the helicopter crashed, sending me into an eternal unconsciousness that I'll never awake from.

*Line Break*

~Kat's POV~

"_I LOVE YOU GUYS!"_

I heard Kim scream as me and Leesha plunged into the killing ocean below.

"LEESHA, PULL THE PARACHUTE CORD NOW!" I screamed at Leesha as I pulled the parachute string.

I slowed to almost a stop as my parachute activated. Only being about 2 feet from the ocean, me and Leesha took off our parachutes and plunged into the ocean.

As we serviced the water, we heard several recognizable screams of confusion.

"Ok, is everyone here?" Leesha asked.

"No! Where's Kim?" Jack asked, his eyes widening.

I looked at Leesha then up at the helicopter. Spotting it going a good 120 miles per hour, I pointed to it.

"There, in the helicopter!" I shouted. Everyone followed my wrinkly, wet finger to see the helicopter crash into the signal tower. The helicopter smashed, the missiles hit the cabin from behind, and fell a good 45 feet, instantly killing anyone inside.

There wasn't any noise heard as we watched the scene that just happened. It stayed absolutely silent for a good 5 minutes until I spoke up.

"We should probably get to shore, it's getting dark." My voice showing no emotion as everyone started swimming to the island.

*Line Break*

Still Kat's POV

I pulled myself up onto the shore, slowly pulling myself to my feet and trudging towards the dry, warm sand.

I fell onto my stomach, my legs and arms sprawled out in every direction. Being unsuccessful in catching my breathe, I rolled over onto my stomach while Leesha and the guys plopped down onto their back around me.

Staying in those positions for about 5 minutes, I finally had enough energy to sit up. Groaning I pain and tiredness as I did.

Everyone else followed my action. It was almost sunset and the breeze was starting to pick up. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. Instantly regretting the jean shorts and tank top I picked out that morning to wear.

Everyone seemed cold and tierd.

"Guys, let's quickly gather wood and make a fire." I suggested. No one said anything as we trudged around and picked up all the wood pieces.

A few minutes later, we had a good fire going, everyone was sitting around it, trying to warm up.

"What are we going to do about Kim?" Jack finally said.

Leesha shrugged. "Let's get some rest, I bet she's out there, we can go look for her in the morning."

This seemed to pick everyone's spirits up. The guys layed on their backs and in a few minutes each and every one of them was snoring.

"Leesh, why don't we walk along the beach, we need to talk." I said. She nodded and I led the way down by the water.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Leesha asked. Splashing the tide's water with her feet as we walked.

"You and I both know that Kim did not survive that." I said.

"She might've, Kim's a trooper, she probably jumped out right before the helicopter hit the signal tower." She reassured.

"The helicopter was a good 45 feet in the air, that drop would've killed her." I argued. Logic and science was on my side.

"Maybe she was in the cabin, she would've survived it then." Leesha tried.

"Leesh, the way that helicopter hit the signal tower at how fast it was going, it smashed the helicopter, not to mention the missiles, they hit the cabin, Kim would've been killed in any scenario you think of." I said.

"I know, but I just feel that she IS out there." Leesha started. " You know how when someone you're close to a love dies and there's a feeling you have that you know their dead?" She questioned.

I nodded, trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"Well, that feeling is not there this time." She said, sitting down. I followed her and sat down next to her.

"What do you mean, 'this time'?" I asked.

"Me and my dad were really close. I mean like 2 peas in a pod close. And when he died, I could literally feel my heart snapping in half." Leesha explained.

I thought about this, Leesha and her dad WERE pretty close.

"But what does that have anything to do about Kim?" I asked. Not seeing the point she was making.

"Kim, was the one who made my heart whole again." She said. "Kim came along and my heart felt like it was never broken, she healed me." Leesha said.

"Now that she crashed, my heart isn't broken, she's still alive out there." Leesha said, looking out into the distance. "Somewhere."

I nodded, understanding now exactly what she meant.

Kim IS out there. She IS alive. And I know 6 people who will stop at nothing to get her back.

And those 6 people, just happen to be right here, on this beach.

* * *

**I know, corny ending, no need to argue that. Ok, so, i think for the next 2 or 3 chapters, i'll have the POV's of kim and a friend go back and forth...**

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it... so yeah, **

**hey, do you wanna hear a secret?**

**I heard that the review button at the bottom of the page,**

**Make's a pretty cool sound when you click it.**

**So with that said... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**I am not asking you, i am TELLING you to review...**

**I'm not your mother, but if i was, i'd tell you to review**

**SO, REVIEW!**

**until next time!**

**~ttylxox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so in this chapter, I sorta slacked 2 things, details and a good plot. So, in other words. This is the worst chapter yet... :(, I know but hey, writing 2 chapters in 1 day is a LOT... it's like 10:45 right now and I'm tierd, with school and everything, I haven't been getting my 11 hours of sleep each night like over the summer. **

**Ok, well enjoy the chapter. Constructive Cristism is accepted...**

**thank you to all of my reviewers, I already got 2 reviews on my last chapter... YEAH! **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER- i do not own Kickin' it, sadly.**

* * *

_Previously: _

"_But what does that have anything to do about Kim?" I asked. Not seeing the point she was making. _

"_Kim, was the one who made my heart whole again." She said. "Kim came along and my heart felt like it was never broken, she healed me." Leesha said. _

"_Now that she crashed, my heart isn't broken, she's still alive out there." Leesha said, looking out into the distance. "Somewhere."_

_I nodded, understanding now exactly what she meant. _

_Kim IS out there. She IS alive. And I know 6 people who will stop at nothing to get her back. _

_And those 6 people, just happen to be right here, on this beach._

Chapter 12

Leesha's POV

After Kat and I talked last night, we headed up to the 'campground' and fell asleep.

Now it was about 6 hours later, judging by how high the sun is in the sky, and everyone was starting to stir from their sleep.

One thing weird that was happening last night that only I heard was that Jack was talking in his sleep. I couldn't understand what he was saying, but he sounded, _scared_.

"Alright guys, let's find some food." Kat said.

"We should pair up." Milton suggested, looking at Kat shyly when he said that. I smiled, nerd romance.

"Good idea." I agreed. Maybe I'll be able to talk to Jack about last night.

"I call Kat!" Milton claimed.

"I call Leesha!" 3 other boys shouted. I smiled, boys. I'll never fully understand them.

"Uh, guys, why don't you let Leesha pick?" Milton said as he and Kat ventured off into the forest.

They shrugged.

"I don't care, I could go alone if you guys really…" I was cut off by Jack.

"No, it's better if we partnered off, I'll go with you." He said. I nodded.

He had a point, we have no idea what's out there, I could easily run into some trouble if I'm not careful.

"Alright let's get going." I said. With that, Jack and I followed the trail Kat and Milton left.

"So what was the real reason you wanted to partner up with me?" I asked Jack.

"Huh?" He asked, clearly confused.

I rolled my eyes. "I know you didn't come with me to protect me." I stated. "What's the real reason?"

He sighed. "Well, I… I have a lot on my mind and I figured that you could be the one to help me with them." He said, his eyes never left his feet.

I arched an eyebrow. "What kind of problems?" I asked.

"Well, I mean…" He started. He walked over to a log and sat down on it. "We're lost, Kim's dead, we're starving and… and…" He put his head into his hands.

"Uh…" I stuttered, looking around to see if there was anyone who could help us. In case you haven't notice, spies aren't the most gentle with people.

"Look, ok, I'm not good with this whole 'sensitive' thing so I'm just gunna tell it as it is." I told him, not knowing what else to say.

"First of all, Kim's not dead, we may not know where she is but that doesn't mean she's dead. Second of all, there are some coconuts up in that tree, so no more hunger. And third,.." I stopped, I don't think I have a third solution.

"Well?" He urged.

"Ok, so, yeah we're lost, but!" I say, trying to lift his spirit. "There's a signal tower in the middle of the island, we can use that to call for help when we get there." I said.

His head nodded in approval. "Ok." I smiled and turned around when his voice stopped me. "Wait, how do you know that Kim isn't dead?" He asked.

I turned to face him and just shrugged. "I don't know, it's a feeling I have." I said and walked toward the tree of coconuts when I heard a loud high-pitched squeal.

*Line Break*

Kim's POV

My heavy eye lids slowly fluttered open. I stayed on the ground for a moment trying to figure out where I was.

Helicopter parts were scattered all over the place. Along with blood. My blood. I groaned and sat up. Clutching my head with one hand and my torso with the other.

I looked around and the memories of only a few hours ago flooded my brain.

_**Flashback**_

_I sat at the control panel and shook my head of all the horrible thoughts that suddenly overflowed my brain cells._

_Grabbing onto the steering wheel, I pulled back, to slow the helicopter down. Wait! No! I don't want to do that! _

_As I accelerated, the missiles got closer. I HAVE to go faster. I put even more pressure on the gas, making me go from a speedy 115 to a shocking 125!_

_Still trying to outrace the missiles that were scary close, I heard a beeping sound. Looking at the speedometer, I gasped. _

"_No! No! No! Don't be out of gas!" I screamed to no one impreticular. I looked around. _

_The missiles were gaining on me, and I was no longer flying over water, but only about 15 seconds away from crashing into that signal tower. _

"_Good-bye everyone! I love you guys. Mom, aunt Char, dad, grandma, grandpa, Leesha, Kat, Laura, Eddie, Milton, Jerry. Jack. Oh, Jack. I love you! I never said it to your face, but I really do! Guys never forget me!" _

_I said those final words before the helicopter crashed, sending me into an eternal unconsciousness that I'll never awake from. _

_**End Flashback**_

I shook my head from my thoughts. Am I, dead? I felt everything around me. Nope, I'm alive. But, I'm in a lot of pain.

Looking around, I realized wasn't anywhere near the signal tower. I must've flown away from the crash when it happened.

I attempted to stand up, but the pain was unbearable, so I just decided to lay back down.

I ran my hands all over my body, checking for anything broken. Here's what I found

-Broken leg

-Several fractured ribs

-Dislocated arm

I groaned. How will I survive? What about the gang? Are they ok?

Right in the middle of my panic thoughts, I saw movement.

Through several trees and some bushes, I saw a bush move and 2 figures appear. They were to far away for me to get a clear view of them, and I was to well hidden for them to see me.

I tried to eavesdrop on the conversation. I know, mean, but hey, I'm a spy, how could I NOT?!

I dragged myself a little closer to be able to hear them. I didn't want to get to close, they would've seen me.

I leaned forward, listening carefully to the words coming out of the anonymous people's mouths.

"_So what's the real reason you wanted to partner up with me?" _A girl asked. Wait, she had a slight Latino accent, and she was wearing a neon pink tank top, LEESHA! But who was she with?

"_Well, I… I have a lot on my mind and I figured that you could be the one to help me with them_." The boy said. Hey that was Jack!

Jack and Leesha! Yeah! I'm saved. Now I just have to figure out a way to get their attention to help me. Hmmm, think, Kim, think!

I can't whistle, what else gets people's attention?

Wait, I got it! Screaming! Screaming someone's name in a girly scream always gets their attention! And I'm a girl! I tried to scream once, but nothing came out.

Huh? What's wrong with my voice? I guess I lost it, my throat does REALLY hurt. Ok, so, no screaming, what else is close to screaming that doesn't require me using my voice?

I looked around my surroundings and stopped when I saw the helicopter's radio. Perfect. All I had to do was find an empty station and turn the volume all the way up.

Dragging myself across the clearing, I picked up the radio, which wasn't plugged in. Great! But, when I turned it on, a high-pitched squeal came out of it!

Yeah! I turned the volume up until it could go no farther and waited for my rescue.

* * *

**Told ya, crappy. Ok, I know what I need to do, and i promise that my next chapter will be more excitng, **

**Remember- if you like Total Drama or Grimm, check out my bff smartperson99's stories. You'll love em...**

**Ok, that's all, thanks for reading!**

**Nuthin else to say other than REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**~ttylxox**

**(btw- i really was saying that in 2010... ask my parents... which wood b creepy so, don't ask my parents)**


	13. Chapter 13

**First thing's first, I numbered the chapters wrong, this is chapter 12, not 13 ok? the Author's Note confused me and i skipped 9 so, yeah ok.**

**Ok, well here's another chapter. I'm doing great timing with these updates, considerign I haven't updated at all last week. **

**This one's a little crappy aswell but it is better than my last one, that one was HORRIBLE! Ok well, cut me some slack, it's 9:30 in the morning where I am, and i started writing at 4:00 am, i had some writer's block. **

**ok, here's chapter 12...**

**DISCLAIMER- i do not own Kickin' It**

**HAPPY LABOR DAY!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Wait, I got it! Screaming! Screaming someone's name in a girly scream always gets their attention! And I'm a girl! I tried to scream once, but nothing came out._

_Huh? What's wrong with my voice? I guess I lost it, my throat does REALLY hurt. Ok, so, no screaming, what else is close to screaming that doesn't require me using my voice?_

_I looked around my surroundings and stopped when I saw the helicopter's radio. Perfect. All I had to do was find an empty station and turn the volume all the way up._

_Dragging myself across the clearing, I picked up the radio, which wasn't plugged in. Great! But, when I turned it on, a high-pitched squeal came out of it!_

_Yeah! I turned the volume up until it could go no farther and waited for my rescue._

Chapter 12

Leesha's POV

I faced the direction of the loud, high-pitched squeal.

"What the heck is that?" Jack screamed as he covered his hears.

"It sounds like an unplugged radio, and it's coming from over there through the trees!" I shouted at him.

As we walked closer to the squeal, it got louder and louder.

"Why aren't you covering your ears?" Jack shouted right beside me.

"Ehh, I've been through worse." I shrug and cautiously, walk around the final tree.

I gasp at the sight. "Jack, come here!"

*Line Break*

Kim POV

I waited for a while, with the squealing machine next to me. Ok, if they didn't come soon, I was going to throw this thing up against the edge of that cliff.

I saw the trees rustle and turned the volume down. Leesha! I couldn't say anything.

Leesha looked at me, the debris and of course, the blood that was all over the place.

"Whose blood is this…" She started, but when she looked at me, I didn't need to say.

"Oh." She said quietly and looked away.

"Kim!" Jack shouted. He ran towards me to give me a huge hug, but as soon as he wrapped his arms around me I winced.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

I opened my mouth to reply when I realized that nothing could come out. So I closed it again. Oh, this is going to be hard… um.

I made a motion with my hands gesturing towards my throat.

"Your throat?" Jack asked. I nodded. Then I opened my mouth and gestured to my throat.

"Your…your…uh, I don't Kim, I'm not good at charades." He whined. I looked at Leesha with pleading eyes.

She looked at me and smiled, trying to hold in her laughter. "Kim lost her voice." I nodded and looked back to Jack.

"Oh." Was all he could say. I smiled though.

"What parts hurt?" Leesha asked me.

I showed her my arm, torso, and leg. She nodded, with both disgust and understanding.

"One dislocated arm, a few fractured ribs…" I held out my hand to stop her and showed her my torso again, it was more than a few.

"Oh, um… many fractured, possible broken, ribs," I nodded for her to continue ", and a broken leg." She finished.

I nodded, everything was right on.

"So, how do we fix her up?" Jack questioned.

"We'll do it when we get back to the 'camp site'." Leesha said, putting air quotes around 'camp site'. Must be a pretty crappy camp site. I thought.

"How do we get her back to the 'camp site'?" Jack asked.

Leesha did a facepalm and I looked at him like he was stupid.

"What? I'm new to this whole 'Survival' thing." He said, defending himself.

Me and Leesha shared a look and shrugged. Leesha said, "We carry her back." He nodded in approval.

"But… since she has a broken leg, she'll need 2 people to do it." Leesha thought. I nodded.

"And I, am NOT the person to do it." Leesha said.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"I have what they call, 'butterfingers'." She said. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" Leesha yelled looking at me. "You have, you… you have…ummmm." Leesha said, trying to think of a flaw I had that kept me from doing something.

I tilted my and tried to hear if anything was coming out of her mouth, there wasn't. I smiled.

"Oh just, wait here!" She said, her voice full of defeat. I smirked. Even when I can't talk, I win arguments.

"I'm going back to camp to look for someone else who can help us carry her." Leesha said to Jack, he nodded. Leesha walked through the trees and was soon out of sight.

"So…" Jack started. I looked at him.

"Are you in pain?" He asked. I smiled slightly at his attempts to start a conversation and nodded.

"Oh. Where?" He asked. With my good arm I pointed to almost every muscle and bone in my body. The fall really shattered me up.

He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes and kneeled down next to me. I gazed into his chocolate brown eyes and instantly, it felt like I was healed. Yup… Jack does that to me.

Gently he put his arm around me, like he was scared he was going to hurt me. I nodded at him and he smiled.

"How long have you been out here?" Jack asked. I shrugged. With my fingers, I showed him 7 hours.

"7 hours?" He asked. I shrugged and nodded, that seemed to be about right. We heard rustling leaves and soon Jerry, Eddie and Leesha appeared.

I looked at her and gave her a 'Really?' face. She shrugged and whispered into me and Jack's ears.

"I couldn't find Milton or Kat." I nodded and looked at her. "Ok!" She shouted shattering my ear drum. And Jack's to apparently, because he stood up and ran next to Jerry, who nudged him and gestured to me.

Jack just rolled his eyes and slapped him. "Oops…" Leesha giggled "…sorry." She said and shrugged.

"Jack, wrap your arms around Kim's torso, actually around her chest. I winced when he touched my dislocated arm. "Sorry." He said with sympathy in his eyes.

I looked at Leesha who had Eddie grabbing my bad ad Jerry my good one.

After about 10 minutes of wincing (me) and shouting (Leesha) we finally got me back to their undeveloped camp-site, where they sat me down.

5 minutes later, we all learned something. That Leesha and Jerry are really good at fixing people up. And Eddie is a good crafts man.

Lucky for us, Kat grabbed the first-aid kit from the helicopter, they had EVERYTHING in there. Including directions for how to make a cast and a sling.

My leg had a cast on it and my arm was put in a sling. Eddie made me crutches that are PERFECT! Leesha gave me this medicine that instantly cleared my throat, I could talk again, but it would be better if I rested it.

"Wait!" I said, a little to loud.

"Kim!" Leesha said. "You aren't supposed to talk!"

"I know but, where are Kat and Milton?" We looked around.

"Jack, Jerry and Eddie." Leesha started. "Follow the trail of footprints that are over there." She pointed to an opening through a small bush and a large grass.

"I'm staying with Kim!" Jack argued.

"No, I need to tell Kim something important." Leesha said. "No time to argue, move it!" Leesha yelled and pushed Jack to follow the others.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked Leesha.

"I know where the Standard's hide out is." She said, her voice was only a little more than a whisper."

"Where?" I asked. My voice probably only a little louder than that.

"Sssshhhh!" She slapped her hand over my mouth and looked toward the place where we came from when they found me.

"On this island?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Kat and Milton went that way, I needed the guys to leave so I could tell you." She said.

"How do you know it's back there?" I asked.

"When I went to follow Milton and Kat through there, and when we were in that clearing, I saw a sign up on top of that cliff that said TS." She said.

"TS is that the same acronym on the helicopters when the missiles came." She nodded.

"TS is the standard." Leesha said.

Just then 3 screams were heard from where the 3 boys left. Suddenly, Jack, Jerry and Eddie jumped through the bushes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Milton and…Kat…where captured…by 5 men….wearing black." Jack spit out while catching his breath.

I looked at Leesha and she looked at me. And said the 4 most frightening words a spy ever said.

"They know we're here."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! I told you it was crappy. but better than my last one, that one was, wow i dont even wanna talk about that one.**

**If i numbered my chapters wrong, please tell me, i'm, not sure what i did so if you could help me ill thank you in my next chapter.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... **

**ok, remember if you like Total Drama, Grimm or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, check out smartperson99, her stories aren't really my type, so im making up for not reading them by trying to reach more readers for her. **

**alright, REVIEW tell your friends if they like ^ that stuff^ or would like my story...**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**~ttylxox**


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously:_

"_TS is that the same acronym on the helicopters when the missiles came." She nodded. _

"_TS is the standard." Leesha said. _

_Just then 3 screams were heard from where the 3 boys left. Suddenly, Jack, Jerry and Eddie jumped through the bushes. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked. _

"_Milton and…Kat…where captured…by 5 men….wearing black." Jack spit out while catching his breath. _

_I looked at Leesha and she looked at me. And said the 4 most frightening words a spy ever said. _

"_They know we're here."_

Chapter- Whatever, I don't even know anymore

Kim's POV

"Who knows we're where?" Jerry asked.

"The Standard." Me and Leesha said in unison.

That earned 3 gasps from the terrified boys in front of us.

"The Standard got Milton and Julie?" Jack asked.

I nodded, Leesha had a look of concentration on her face.

"What'chya thinkin?" I asked.

"How did they know?" Leesha asked.

"Uh, sorry, but I think the question is, how do they NOT know?" Jack corrected.

"Yeah, Leesh, I mean, come on! That was like, THEE loudest crash I've ever heard. Ignore the fact that I was there." I reasoned.

"Yeah, I'd be surprised if they didn't know we were here." Eddie said.

Leesha nodded, "That's true, but how did they know they were there?"

"Who?" Jerry asked.

"KAT AND MILTON!" everyone screamed at once.

"Sorry, I forget easily." Jerry said with a look of innocence on his face.

"Clearly." Leesha exclaimed as she rolled her eyes.

"So, what are we going to do about Milton and Kat" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Me and Leesha say.

"WHAT?!" The 3 boys say in unison.

"They did that to get us to come to them." Leesha said.

"Right, they want us to do something about it, but really, we're not. We'll wait 'em out." I said, full of confidence.

"What happens if we're to late?" Eddie asked.

"Huh?" Leesha questioned, looking a lot like Jerry in Science, or any subject really.

"What if they're killed before we get there?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, if they think we don't care about them, won't they just kill them?" Jack clarified.

Me and Leesha shared a look of shock. We both knew the guys had a point.

"Alright, but, look around, there really isn't anything we can do!" Leesha argued.

I shook me head. "No, we are going in after them!" I stated.

"What! Kim, you're in no shape for a fight!" Leesha said.

"Puh-lease, my leg is NOT broken, it's just, dislocated. I'll be fine by tomorrow." I reasoned, "Plus, my mom and aunt are probably in there to." I said

"I know you're leg will be fine, but Kim, are you ok mentally?" Leesha asked.

"Huh?" me and the guys asked together.

"Are you stable? You know, just forget I said. Clearly you're fine." Leesha said.

I cocked an eyebrow and pursed my lips together. "Alright, tomorrow, put operation 'Rescue Attempt' in order." I said. Me and Leesha nodded and high-fived.

The 3 guys looked at us, then shared a look, and then looked at us.

"What?" Me and Leesha asked.

"It's… it's nothing." Eddie stuttered.

"No, what is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, really." Jack reasoned.

Leesha pretended to take a step forward, but stomped her foot on the ground with so much force, I'm surprised it didn't hurt.

The guys flinched back at the action. "We were just wondering why the operation name isn't…well…cool?" Jerry, confessed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like, why is it only, 'Operation Rescue Attempt'? Come on, you guys can do better than that." Jack said.

"All rescue attempts are called 'Operation Rescue Attempt' its in the rule book." Leesha said.

"Why?" Eddie asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, it does, each and every mission has the same operation name, unless you make one up yourself." I told them

"So, does that mean each mission is 'Operation: Mission'?" Jerry asked.

"No, you come up with those names." I said.

"But, missions like, rescue attempts, stealing, spying etc. Those are all called by their…uh…names." Leesha said.

We were still getting 3 confused looks. I rolled my eyes and shared a look with Leesha.

"Like, if you are going to steal money or something from a bank, you call it 'Operation: Steal'. But, if you were going on a mission, you name the operation after the expected result." I explain.

This cleared the confusion looks up a little, but not completely. "Give us an example of a mission." Eddie said.

"Uh, if your mission was to, get the governor of Hawaii's finger print without him knowing, it's called 'Operation: FingerPrint'." Leesha explained.

"Oooooohhhhh." The guys said at the same time.

I shook my head and looked at Leesha, she rolled her eyes. (**Scroll to the bottom to see the conversation in English.)**

"garçons." Leesha said.

"Je sais." I replied

"IIs sont stupides." Leesha laughed.

"Le plus drôle, c'est qu'ils ne nous comprennent pas!" I giggled.

We paused our conversation for a second and looked over our shoulder to see 3 boys with confusion written all over there face. Leesha and I laughed.

"Vi borde prata på främmande språk oftare!" I commented.

Making us laugh even harder.

**(To see the conversation, scroll to my author's note, I have the translation and the language.)**

* * *

**Conversation:**

**Leesha: "Boys!" -French-**

**Kim:"I know" -French-**

**Leesha: "They are so stupid" -French-**

**Kim: "The funny thing is they don't understand us!' -French-**

**Kim: "we should talk in foreign languages more often!" -Sweedish-**

* * *

**Should I have them talk in foreign languages more often or not? I will always have a conversation translator here so, yeah**

**Yeah, that's right, I speak more than 3 languages. **

**French**

**Sweedish**

**Russian**

**Latian**

**ANd no I did NOT use google translator, my lap top automatically knows that I'm typing in a foreign language, so it does all the signs for me. **

**Thanks for reading. REVIEW **

**~ttylxox~**


	15. STPRY DISCONTINUED

**STORY IS DISCONTINUED!**

I'm very sorry if I disappointed you. But I just don't have any more ideas for this story. So, I'm just gonna create a whole new series for Kickin' It!

I would like to thank all of you guys who read my story and I would like to apologize for the long wait and to get disappointed about this.

Take my word for it that I've tried to think of a new chapter. But with school, cheerleading, dance, gymnastics, cello, violin, guitar, piano, chorus, Honors Orchestra, County Orchestra, flute, saxophone, and Santa Band, I just didn't have time for it.

But, now that Orchestra and Band along with cheerleading is over, I have much more time to entertain you!

I promise that I will have a new series premiere up by next week, and if not, you can find me and beat me up! Jk, please don't do that! Hahahahaha!

Ok, well that's all I have to say.

Again, I'm very sorry for the discontinuation of my story, and so you don't kill yourself wondering what's gunna happen:

**-Kim accidentally kills her father**

**-Jack and Kim break up**

**-Kim gets kidnapped**

**-Aunt Char and Mom get kidnapped**

**-Jack and the gang have to save them**

**-Jack and Kim get back together**

There, that's what I was trying to go for. But, I couldn't blend it nicely. I hated all my chapters I wrote and didn't want to disappoint you.

Ok, but thank you SOOOOO much for all your support, I'm sorry for your disappointment, but please NO MEAN REVIEWS!

I understand if you are mad, but I do not tolerate that and will just end up blocking you from reading my stories. (Yeah, I know how to do that)

Thank you all for being so supportive and I apologize for the disappointment.

ENOUGH WITH THAT! I'M GUNNA TELL YOU WHAT'S HAPPENED THAT STOPPED ME FROM GETTING ON THE COMPUTER!

Well, I live in New Jersey, so **Sandy** hit us pretty bad. Luckily I live farther in-land so, I wasn't really affected, though I did not have power for a good 2 weeks or I would have told you this sooner.

I have Cheer Competitions at Football games every Friday. And of course, the football players are SO supportive.

I'm working on my dance for a Dance Competition coming up in a few months.

Recitals for Orchestra and Band were a few weeks ago. Before Sandy hit.

I have a gymnastics routine I need to perfect before January.

Yeah, so, if It weren't for those things, I would've been able to tell you this earlier.

Again, I'm sorry for your disappointment and such, but I can't get this story to go anywhere.

Keep a look-out for my next story. My summary will talk about my fantastic readers!

**BYE!**


End file.
